Path of a warrior
by lanister
Summary: "You know what im about to teach you can kill right?" Gen said. "And how I'm going to teach will push you in every way possible... You will either quit, succeed or die..." Neil gulped, but agreed nonetheless. He had to do this, their was no other way... If he wanted to save the ones he loved, he would have to learn how to fight and win... At any cost...
1. Chapter 1

"HADOKEN!" Ryu yelled. Sakura sidestepped the blast, delivering a vicious punch to Ryu's abdomen. He staggered back before going back into his guard. "Ha, maybe the student has become the master," Sakura said, a smug smile edged on her face. "Perhaps." Ryu dashed forward. Sakura threw a kick but met air.

Ryu grabbed her by her shirt before throwing her over his shoulder. She hit the dirt with a hard thud. "Perhaps not." Ryu chided. After reluctantly taking sakura in as his pupil she proved to be quite the student. A year proved more than enough to learn the basics and even a little of the intermediate.

Sakura stumbled back to her feet. She stretched out her sore limbs, whining all the while. Ryu gave a small smile. "That's enough training for one day Sakura, let's head back."

"Mom...Mom, I'm fine… No I'm fine the airport is only a two-minute drive." the man looked up to see his name on a whiteboard. It was being held up by a man in a black suit with loosely slicked back hair and aviator shades. He sported a handlebar mustache which he pulled off incredibly well. "Mom I gotta go; the chauffeurs here."

He hung up the phone, sighing. "Neil hunter?" the chauffeur asked. Neil laughed, lazily walking up to the man. "Dug, how many years has it been? You still can't remember me?"

Dug chuckled " gotta keep it professional."He said, his Australian accent was distinct.

"Say where's the rest of your luggage?

Neil looked behind him. "This is all I'm taking. It's a long story" Dug gently grabbed it. " well you can explain the rest to me on the way home." He said. Dug turned, bumping into a woman with a hard thud. She stumbled a bit more than Dug but kept her balance. The woman looked up at him "Hey watch It!" she said dusting herself off. "Sorry love," he said. She waved him off before going on her way. Dug shrugged. "Eh, people can't take an apology these days."

* * *

"Gate G2." Cammy checked her watch. "Six o'clock… where the blazes are you?" She asked.

The day was dreary, threatening to pour down raining any second but the day was just beginning; people hustled from terminal to terminal, mostly drowsy and waking their systems with a hot cup of coffee. Cammy had agreed to meet Interpol agent Chun-li at the airport, but the smell of caffeine-filled her nostrils. Her feet threatened to move to buy some, but the Brits eyes Looked up at the sky's; a red and white plane descended on the runway. She smiled, running to the gate. As she arrived people began to pour out of the gate, luggage in hand. Cammy scanned the crowd. He eye fell on who she was looking for. Her longtime friend and partner Chun-li. She gave a bright smile and a tight hug. "Welcome back!"

"Good to be back." Chun-li said, giving a small "Ooof." from the Brits tight hug. They headed towards the parking lot. Cammy would be lying if she said she wasn't excited to see Chun-Li again. They've been through a lot these past years and there is a connection Cammy can't help to acknowledge.

"so how was your flight? Not too uncomfortable I hope." Cammy said, loading the cops bags in the trunk of her car.

"no no it was nice. I was able to get a lot of work done." Cammy smiled faltered.

"well, no more work from here on out, we are on vacation! the streets of London await!" she exclaimed. chun-li chuckled. She never saw the Brit this happy. Maybe it was being in her hometown or maybe it was her being there, but one thing was for sure. Vacation was going to be interesting.

* * *

"So you're going to be traveling around the world," Dug asked.

"yeah."

"Doing... art."

"ah gaining inspiration for art." Neil corrected. "two very different things."

Dug sighed. Neil inherited wealth from his grandparents around the time he turned eighteen. Needless to say, once he acquired such wealth he became bored. Things were handed to him. He never had to work after that day.

"Your mom know?" dug asked.

neil chuckled. "Of course she knows. She keeps tabs on me twenty-four seven."

"You know it's only because she cares." dug state.

"I know it's just… I can handle things on my own; I started my company with the inheritance like they wanted. not only that I did it by myself."

"Easy, easy. I'm just saying she loves you." Dug said. "I mean did you ever consider maybe college? Learning something new?"

"Of course I have, but if I wanted to do something it would be business which I already know how to do."

Dug sighed. "Fair enough…"

"You sound disappointed," Neil stated. "Something on your mind?"

"I, I am just… Are you sure?" He asked. "I just want to make sure you are doing everything you want. College is a good place to relax and experience something new. I never had that opportunity Ya know?" Dug said. "Your mom offered to pay for any school of my choice, but I declined and I regret it to this-"

"Alright… Alright, you made your point. I will look at a few schools and think about it." Neil said.

they pulled into a large brown gate and drove down its cobblestone road. The Hunter Estate stood proud and tall. The building held a classic Victorian style with some modern adjustments. Neil always loved to see the building as he pulled up. It reminded him of how grateful he was to have such things. It reminded him to keep working for more.

The estate soon disappeared from view as the car pulled up to another checkpoint. Neil looked at this new checkpoint with curiosity. Men with weapons and armor, stood vigilant and ready. One of them walked up to the driver side window. He gave a light knock, signaling for Dug to roll down the window.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" his voice was monotone, his features showed no emotion.

Neil rolled down the limo window. He smiled slightly, waving his hand. The guard stood a bit more relaxed, waving them in.

"Master Neil, Miss Hunter informed us of your arrival. Please, enter."

The car pulled through the second gate, heading for the garage. Dug eyed Neil through the rearview, a smile gracing his features.

"Master Neil?"

"Hey don't look at me. This checkpoint is new to me... I have no idea why my mom hired extra security."

"well that's not what worries me," Dug pulled into the Garage. They stepped out of the limo. "since when did your family need armed guards."

Neil shrugged "Can't say really. All I know is there have been a lot of stuff going on in the world; from the unknown terrorist attacks random craters found in mountains and forest. You can never be too careful."

"Those sound a lot like."

Neil pinched the bridge of his knows. "Oh god, not this again."

"An omen." dug said.

"You still believe in that crap," Neil asked.

"It's not far off," Dug said. "Omens are signs of change. usually bad ones."

"You're just superstitious. Now come on let's eat."

"I'm just saying, man, there's a lot more stuff out there than what we give credit for."

"Yeah, sure…" Neil sighed.

"Why is that so hard to understand?" Dug asked.

Neil stopped and looked at dug, trying to find the right words. "When we start believing in the supernatural, we start to believe any and everything. We deny fact for fiction, we manipulate people with our lie's and beliefs and we as a society become dumber and more violent. So no, I do not believe these things happen because of some weird cosmic energy." He said.

"I believe in facts."

they were in the foray of the home; it was bustling with employees.

"Master Neil I'm sorry the estate is not up to par. The news of your arrival-"

"It's fine." Neil handed his things to the maid who took it without haste. " Is my room ready?"

"Of course sir."

"Excellent. Have the cooks prepare brunch."

Again dug gave Neil a small chuckle.

"What."

"Have the cooks prepare brunch." dug said. Using his best posh accent. Neil nudged him in his ribs. "Ow hey I was just kidding mate," Neil grumbled under his breath. "C, mon don't get your knickers in a twist. Let's go grab some food."

* * *

The restaurant was dimly lit. chun-li and Cammy sat across from each other enjoying their meals.

"so tell me, how long is your vacation before Interpol comes reeling back in."

"about two weeks, maybe longer." Chun-li said taking a bite out of her fish. "to be honest not much has been happening over these four months."

Cammy nodded biting into her own food. "delta red has put me on vacation." Cammy said.

"you sound angry about that."

"Well there's always so much on my shoulders, our shoulders" she corrected. "Lord knows what's happening behind the curtain in this world."

Chun-li nodded. Vacation to them was what a timeout was to a child. Chun-li felt extremely vulnerable in these situations. The conversation ceased between them. Chun-li placed a hand on the Brits. "Well let's try not to think too much about it. The street of London awaits right."

"using my words against me heh?" Cammy smiled. "Okay let's enjoy it."

* * *

The sky slowly grew dark. the streets of London were dying down slowly. Neil had gotten a lot done in his day; art supplies, managing his growing business and getting acquainted with the new security which was strange. He was constantly watched. Hell even in the bathroom they surrounded the door. Neil dug, and countless other employees attend the "lockdown" meeting. every night a ten o'clock the whole house was lockdown. no one got in or out.

and that time was fast approaching. Neil and dug retired to their rooms. In all honesty, it was really hard to relax with the constant sound of boots and radios.

"Jesus Christ are they doing everything in front of my door?" he took a deep breath before laying down. "Just calm down Neil, the small army outside your door is here to protect you from lord knows what."

Just as he was drifting off his door rumbled with a knock. He sighed, sitting up in his bed.

"it's open," Neil said.

"Master Neil, I'm here to report that the estate is lockdown for the night."

"great… say aren't you the guy from the front?"

"Yes, sir. my name is Anderson still. rank sergeant."

neil hopped out his bed "pleasure to meet you." he extended his hand. anderson grasped making Neil winced slightly. anderson was well built evident from his training, he wore standard military clothing, what really stood out was his featureless face, the man had the quintessential poker face."

"Well, I must go make my rounds," Anderson said. he saluted and then quickly left.

"Ah okay, man." Neil saluted back, albeit lazily. "See you when I see you."


	2. Chapter 2

Beep beep beep

Neils alarm blared stirring him from his sleep. He slammed the snooze button. Groggy eyes opened and stared at the ceiling.

"Time for the daily grind," he said hopping out of bed.

Coming to London wasn't just only to see the sights. Business was also an important task; when buying a lot for a store a businessman usually sends someone to scout the location, but Neil preferred to do it himself. Getting a feel for where and what your buying was smarter than just seeing it through a computer and being able to travel was a plus.

The estate was silent due to most of the staff returning home. Neil made his way down to the kitchen.

"Yo Dug," Neil said with a wave.

Dug saluted back. " good morning Neil sleep well?"

Neil shrugged before sitting next to his friend. "Ah about as well as i could. Those guards patrolling outside and in were throwing me off."

"Uh well you'll get use to it."

"Easy for you to say; you could sleep through an earthquake."

"Heh, anyways what's on today's agenda?"

"Look at some property, then sight see," Neil said, digging into his eggs. "First time in England; I want to do a little relaxing."

They ate in silence before departing Neil hopping in the back of the black SUV and dug getting in the front. The heavy oak gate slowly opened as the car slowly moved forward.

"Hey, isn't that your mom?" dug said.

Neil stuck his head out the car window. His mom was conversing with the head of security. What was his name? Allen? No, Anderson. She was talking to Anderson before she saw Neil.

"Oh god." He groaned. He didn't bother rolling up the window; that wouldn't work to his advantage instead he put on a fake smile as the car pulled alongside the two.

"Hi mom. Dug and I are just going to handle some business with the the art stores." he said quickly trying to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Oh sweet heart before you go have you met Anderson?" she said gesturing towards the soldier.

"Yes, last night as a matter of fact," Neil said again trying to wave dug to haul out of their as fast as possible.

"I was just hoping you took him with you while you were out and about."

Neils smiled wavered. "Mom, I don't think that's necessary I-"

"Please son it would make me very happy."

Neil sighed. He knew his mom would press him until he said yes. He could argue for hours, listing every point he could come up with, but it wouldn't matter.

"Yeah alright." was all he said.

Anderson simply nodded. "Allow me to put the proper people in charge and change into some civilian clothing."

Neil nodded before rolling up the tinted window. He let out a burly groan and slouched in his seat. Dug's stare lazily found Neil through the rear view before going back to the road.

"She cares."

"Uh huh," Neil said. "She cares about me, about my business, about my personal life. She cares about every aspect of my life." he said. "she holds the championship belt of caring about every facet of her son's life!"

Dug gave a wry smile. "Count your blessings kid, you could not have someone like that. Someone who cares that much like your parents do."

That seemed to calm him down. He huffed, closing his eyes. "I guess."

The SUV door opened then slammed shut. "Sorry for the delay," Anderson said. "Took you long enough sunshine. Dug said.

The ride was long and uneventful. Neil would occasionally glance at his plus one Anderson. The way he operated was strange. Look, forward, look left, look right, then back. Like a machine he repeated this process occasionally staring at something that made him suspicious.

Neil adjusted himself in his seat. "So where you from?" he asked.

"Arizona." He said not taking his eyes from the window.

"Cool, family there."

"Yes."

"They know you do what you do?"

He looked at Neil, brow raised. "What I do?"

"Yeah, the whole mercenary thing?"

"Security firm." Anderson corrected. "Were contracted under the government and the people there in." His words sounded rehearsed. "Your father hired us to protect you and his interest." Neil gave a simple hum before looking out the window again.

"Mostly the interest." Neil muttered.

"Oh Neil this came for ya." dug reached on the passenger's side of the car. He tossed a small package that was a little bigger than his hand. Neil unwrapped it. A matte black box with silver writing that Neil couldn't make it out. The writing looked latin and was written in beautiful cursive. He stuffed the note in his pocket and began to open the box. The top slid off effortlessly as Neil gingerly slid off the lid.

"What is it." dug asked.

"A Rolex," he flipped the watch over. " made around 1938 according to the stamp on the back."

The watch was beautiful; the numbers, the watches hands, and the locks were made with brush gold which matched wonderfully with the jet black leather band , but what caught neils eye more was the red gym in the middle of the watches hands. It was triangular in shape and turned slowly with the hand that counted the seconds. Neil locked it onto his wrist holding it up in the sunlight.

A small smile spread across his face. "This made my day a little better." He muttered earning a chuckle from dug.

The SUV slowed down in front of a building. "Here we are." dug said.

The front of the building was glass which showed a lot of the interior. A woman and man stood out front talking. The women looked at the trio before smiling. She walked with a fast pace, her heels clacking against the concrete. "Hello, hello, welcome to London! I trust the trip was alright?"

She extended her hand which Neil firmly grasped. "It went well." he gestured to his plus ones.

"This is Douglas my chauffeur and Anderson my bodyguard. They'll be accompanying me."

"That's fine this is my lawyer. He will be coming along as well. Shall we get started?"

* * *

Cammy sat down setting her bags on the sidewalk. "Whew boy that was a lot of shopping."

"You said it," Chun-li said finding a seat of her own.

"The last three shops had the best outfits I can't wait to try them on."

"Speaking of-" Cammy leaned forward lazily pointing at Chun-li's ring finger. "Where did you get the ring? The stores we went to definitely didn't have any jewelry in it."

Chun-li held her hand up admiring the ring. It was a thick black metal band with gold accents around it. The gold modeled like stem and thorns from a rose. The crowning piece was a jewel that sat snug in the center; it was green and was the shape of a cube.

"It came to me in the mail. No sender was on the packaging." she rested her head on her hand. "I thought it was from this cute guy at work but sadly no."

"Hey isn't that the guy who ran into you," Chun-li asked.

The brit turned seeing the four in the building. She scoffed "maybe if he took those shades off he could see where he was going."

Chun-li gave a small chuckle. "C'mon, let's drop these bags off back at your place and relax."

* * *

"And that does it for the tour." the women said. She turned on a heel look at the three "was everything to your liking."

"Yep that about does it," Neil said. "Great size, lovely interior, and the best part it's located in the busiest part of London."

"Great! Now my lawyer has prepared the documents that need signing."

The trio exited the building, Neil turning around to take one last look at the building. He entered the car with a pleasant sigh.

"So where to now?"

"Let's go get something to eat."

 _THIS WAY…_

"Wha?" Neil turned toward the shop across the street.

Dug turned. He raised a brow "everything alright mate?"

"Huh, oh, yeah yeah everything's fine." he said waving them off. He continued to stare at the shop. "Hey, I'm… just gonna head over to that shop really quick," He got out the car. "I'll call you when I'm done."

"Alright mate." Dug said, giving a suspicious stare.

Neil walked cautiously towards the store. Like an explorer towards an uncharted cave. The inside was almost completely dark from the outside, but the neon sign read "open". Slowly he opened the door, peering inside.

"Hello?" he took two steps in letting the door close behind him. "Anyone home?" he began to walk carefully around the knick-knacks and old books that were strewn across the ground. Neil stopped to examine a few toys on a bookshelf. He flicked the head of a bobblehead chuckling as it bounced.

"Hello."

Neil jumped at the sudden introduction, letting out a very high pitched scream. He tried to back up, but his foot caught on the carpet, sending him into the shelf.

"Ah, s-sorry."

The women picked up a fallen book. She gently placed it back on the shelf. "It's alright Neil."

"I can be such a clutz sometimes heh...wait." realization spread across Neil's face. "Did you just say Neil?"

"Is that not your name?" she said playfully.

"No, no it is but… how do you know that?"

"Did you read the sign."

Neil raised his brow. He looked outside the store. A wooden sign with bright vibrant colors that simply read fortune teller.

"Oh." he said. He walked back in stuffing his hands in his pocket. "The sign could use a bit of work though."

Half-lidded eyes looked at Neil. She gave a simple hum continuing her stare. _When did she get tea?_ He thought. _And why is she staring like that?_

"so... " this was getting awkward. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Rose." she greeted, extending her hand.

Neil shook it, noting how soft her hand was. "It's a pleasure."

"Would you like your fortune read?" straight to the point rose simply left towards the table. Setting her tea aside she picked up what seemed to be tarot cards. She looked at Neil with a smirk. For some reason something stirred in the young man. The way rose looked it was almost challenging. Neil scoffed to himself.

"I'll humor you." he said softly, taking a seat across from the gypsy.

She began shuffling "do you know of tarot cards?"

Neil shrugged. "A little; tarot cards are used to tell one's past present or future. A usual deck consist of 22 major arcana and 52 minor arcana."

"Oh so informative." rose praised. "Do you know what the cards represent?" She asked.

"That'sas far as my knowledge goes." Neil answered.

The gypsy pulled the first card. "The wheel of fortune; your present, you are experiencing luck in your life. How wonderful."

The second card. " The moon; the past and to some extend your present. you are experiencing some ups and downs with family or maybe a relationship of some other kind. The relationships in your life are...unnatural"

Neil paused for a second. This card hit a little close to home and rose could see it. She didn't speak however. She merely went back to the cards in hand.

The third card. "Death." Neil looked at rose with confusion, a little anger, and fear. Rose placed a her hand on top of his. "Relax, death doesn't just mean the end of life. It can also mean the end of an era or a curtain time in your life. This is somewhere in your future"

The fourth card. "The devil; represents raw desires. Maybe you want to or need to indulge in material things."

The fifth card. "Your final card. The fool; uncertainty lies in your adventures in the future. Look for these and pursue them as you wish, but careful not to become to infatuated with these uncertainties."

Rose gathered her cards and put them back into pile. She glanced at Neil who only stared at the white-clothed table. No doubt he was mulling over his fortune, but what worried her was his worry. Again She could feel it; the angst, the fear, the worry.

"There is no need to worry these cards are never fully accurate. You still hold the reigns to your destiny." Rose reassured.

Neil chuckled nervously. " Good to know. So how much do I owe."

"No money." she stated. "I only ask for your ears." A serious aura surrounded the gypsy. One that made Neil uneasy "There is a daunting road ahead of you. Fearsome enemies and hard decisions are your hurdles, but you will have power and powerful allies at your side."

Rose handed him a piece of paper "My number. Call if you need anymore help."

"Huh okay." He said, looking at the card. It wasn't a business card mind you, but it was an old piece of paper with fading ink.

He know it. Just a crazy woman who owned a shop, but he still couldn't shake her words. Neil was never one for superstitions or fortune tellings, but his gut was telling him rose held some truth in her words. And a voice that called to him… That can't be a coincidence… Can it?

He stood up from the table. "Well… Ms. Rose this has been… An experience, but I have to go."

Her eyes closed as she nodded, her hands spinning a spoon lazily in her tea… Wait, when did she get a spoon? "I understand." She said. She pointed at the watch on Neils wrist with her spoon. "That is a wonderfully crafted watch." She said, earning a "oh" from Neil.

"Thanks, a gift."

"From who?"

Neil paused giving a long "Uhhhhhh." Rose closed her eyes, chuckling. "It's fine if you don't know." She said. "You should really study its design. You can find some interesting things about it.

"Right," he backed up to the door, trying to open it, but found it already opened. He looked at her and the door. "Bye." He said simply, walking out of the door. He called dug and waited across the street from the shop.

Soon the black SUV pulled up. Neil quickly hopped in next to Anderson, sighing. Dug casted the same worried look. "You alright?" He asked. He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess… Just thinking about some things."

Dug pulled back into traffic. "About the sell I take it?"

Neil paused, before nodding. "Yeah… About the sell."

Dug looked visibly relieved. At least it wasn't something seriously wrong with Neil. "Ah, post sell anxiety, huh?" He chuckled. "Don't worry about it mate it happens to all young adults your age."

Neil glared at him. "Please stop…"

"The important thing is that you talk to a doctor."

"I'm gonna fire you." Neil said, earning a cackle from dug.


	3. Chapter 3- Home Invasion

Neil walked back inside his home, a small smile spread across his face. He felt as if the world was finally working his way, not like it was to begin with. Just as he was really feeling his high his phone buzzed.

"Upstairs please." It read. Neil sighed.

"Had to text today…" Neil muttered. "Not tomorrow or the day after next." The young businessman walked down a hall, lit by low light. At the end was an elevator. He punched the button and waited for the _ding_. He stepped inside and ascended, the jazz music doing little to calm his nerves. The doors slid open, revealing a dark skinned man with a small, graying afro sat, reading atlas shrugged. Neil scoffed, gaining the old man's lidded eyes. "Neil…" He greeted.

His father study overlooked a large part of london. The bright sky let in rays of glorious sunlight which dance with the light from the fireplace which was surrounded by a myriad of books. Next to the old man was an open bottle of rum aged 10 years. The glass next to him had a fresh pour.

Neil's father would be described by most as an intimidating, apathetic, and calculating. He was known as Jonah hunter, the fifth richest man in the world.

Neil stepped forward. "Dad…" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "What's up?" Neil asked. His father stood, straightening his three piece suit out. "Made another purchase today…"

Neil looked at him, slightly bewildered. He nodded. "Yeah… It's a nice spot near Liverpool. Bought it around 3 million?" He said with a chuckle. "Its two stories, wonderful marble floors and an overall updated infrastructure-"

"3 million…" He replied. "You are only worth what, 60 million?"

Neil looked at him, slightly insulted and confused. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is this purchase was not a smart move and-"

Neil shot his hands in the air. "Ah, here we go…" He muttered. "I think you are forgetting the other five stores, which are doing quite well might I add that are in my possession."

"And this building that you bought… Is going to put you under."

"God why can't you just be a little bit happy for me?" Neil asked.

"Because the world of business is not nice, it's not easy, and will eat you up the second you've made a mistake." Jonah said. "You should be thanking me that I don't let you drown."

Neil closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay… Okay so you helped me… Been helping all my life and even when I did well not one time did I get _Good job son_ or _I am proud of you Neil_ no all I get is my "Mistakes" Thrown back in my face!" Neil shouted. "Was it because I preferred art over business, Even though I still did make a god damned business!?"

"Language…" Jonah said.

"Was it because I didn't enjoy boxing or fighting in general? Was I not enough of a man because of those things?!"

"I told your mom-"

"Don't you bring her into this…?" Neil warned.

Jonah glared at him. "You needed backbone and I tried to help-"

"Tried to force…" Neil corrected.

"And you would never toughen up… I started from nothing and I had to fight to get to where I was today. What did you do?" He asked. "Popped out, asked for some money to start a business and all of a sudden you know everything. You and your mother no nothing of struggle… The both of you have been spoiled your whole ungrateful lives!"

Neil simply stared, his blood boiling. "You know what?" He turned walking back to the elevator. "Screw you."

"We're not done here." Douglas called. "You know i'm right!"

Neil ignored him, pushing the button to go back down, but just as the doors began to close he quickly, but subtly lifted up his fist, extending his middle finger. The young businessman smiled as his father's eyes bulged and he screamed, his words silenced by the doors shutting. Neil smiled, gaining a small victory and victory no matter how small was still a victory.

* * *

He went into his room, finally calming down. He grabbed his laptop and did what he did best. painting. Time seemed to fly as he painted; the morning sun turned to night it seemed almost in an instance. He looked at his laptop, admiring his painting. He decided to do a study of an old family photo. It was his mother and father and him when he was only three years of age, all giving true genuine smiles.

He gave a small pained smile. Closing his laptop, he stood, stretching his muscles. "I need to go for a walk." He muttered to himself.

He would have to figure out how to get off the estate since the whole place was locked down, but being the son of the homeowner he was sure maybe he could arrange something. He dressed himself and grabbed his wallet along with his new watch, still impressed with its design.

He walked down to the rather large kitchen. The chefs had left for the night, save for a few workers who lived on the property.

"Excuse me," A guard called. Neil turned to face him. "Yes?" He asked. Neil felt a rush of cold, then a rush of hot pain. He clutched his arm, feeling the warm flow of blood run down. Even in pain he turned away and ran. The second shot he could have sworn whizzed by his neck. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

He screamed. "Help! Someone!"

The guard chased after him, firing a few more rounds. He began to panic; the noise was going to attract attention. Neil quickly turned a corner, finding a small bar. He quickly dove into cover and hid. It was then he noticed how bad of shape he was in. His arm was smeared with red, it burned and stung every time he moved it. He felt sick and cold, but he swallowed and bore it.

His ears perked to the sound of crunching glass and the soft thuds of praying footsteps. He held his breath and listened, trying to drown out the sound of his own heartbeat. The footfalls stopped then suddenly…

 **BANG BANG BANG!**

Neil screamed as the bullets ripped through the wood of the bar. It was over in a second as the shootings stopped. Neil didn't dare speak. The only thing he could think of was staying alive. He was so focused however that he didn't noticed the hand grasp his shoulder, making him jump and crawl away.

"Hey, Hey easy it's me, Anderson!" He said.

Neil paused, registering everything. The guard that shot him was dead on the ground and the men who most likely shot him surrounded Anderson and Neil as if they were a shield.

"He shot me… He fucking shot me!" Neil screamed.

Anderson pulled out some bandages and began to tightly wrap it around the wound it. The pain radiated up Neil's arm causing him to hiss. Anderson then wrapped a tourniquet on the upper part of Neil's arm. "This is gonna stop the bleeding temporarily." He said, helping the boy up. He directing his attention. "You three, secure this floor, make sure all personnel is secured in their rooms. Eliminate any threats to you or them." The three soldiers nodded, going off. "The two of you follow me to the panic room and send out a red alert to the rest of the team.

They began making their way to the very top of the estate, five levels high and secured by more of the security force.

"Everything happened so fast…" Neil said. "Why'd he attack me?" Neil asked.

"No idea… It may have something to do with your father, but I can't be sure." Anderson said.

"We don't know how many people here have turned on you and your family so we're going to keep you in here." He said, poking the blank wall.

"What's here?" Neil asked.

"Panic room…" The wall hissed as the secret door swung open. Neil got inside. "We're going to have medics in here soon… Just sit tight, don't undo the tourniquet and don't let anyone else in besides me understand?"

"What about my mom and dad?" He asked. "What about dug?"

"We'll get them, I promised and I will bring them back here and we will clean up this mess." With that Anderson left, the door closing behind them.

Neil simply stared at the door, there was nothing; no chatter, no stomping of military boots. He was alone, in pain, the smell of copper wafted into his nose. He felt the thumping in his chest again and the tears sting his face. All the money in the world couldn't replace the feeling he felt now. The feeling of fear, the feeling of dread which wrapped around him like an anaconda.

Left, right, left, right… A mantra meant to sooth, only harmed. Burned. Etched itself into memory. Two other people were meant to be in here with him but were absent. It was almost intriguing to Neil. How the mind could trap itself in self-doubt. How it can make a man want to cease existing.

The panic room door creaked, a bloody hand urging it to open. The smell of blood invaded the boy's senses. He swallowed his fear and waited. A soldier who couldn't have been any older than Neil fell inside, coughing violently. His clothes were soaked red, skin gashed open. His eyes, however, showed no pain but showed resolve, and most of all, an apology. Neil would never forget those brown eyes as they went lifeless. The responsibility for ending the life of a man released itself from the lifeless chest, spinning in the air.

A childlike chuckle filled the room. A small lithe body levitated into the room, the knife gladly taking a space next to.

The woman looked, head tilted. "Well there you are… You made it difficult; A safe room disguised as wall is truly a stroke of genius, but-" the piece of metal laid in her hand. "When you have armed guards surrounding it, it loses its camouflage. Your friends aren't much fun either; too easy to kill… However you look like a lot more fun-" She placed her hand on her knees and leaned forward, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Run…"

Instinct took hold the reigns, guiding Neil out of the room. Tears welled in his eyes, his voice wavered, unable to form words. His will began to crack as the site of death and blood surrounded him until he screamed.

"Someone help me please!"

The woman laughs echoed through the halls. He yelped as a blade nicked him, embedding itself into the wall.

"I'm coming!" The woman called.

What was the hell happening? Why was this happening? Only panicked thoughts filled the young man's mind. He turned right then left, but he still felt the woman's presence close behind. He opened a door, tucked away in the corner. He lept down flights of stairs, sharp pain radiating from his ankles.

If upstairs was hell, then the ground floor was pure chaos. It was all out war between the security force and the unknown attackers. Neil stared at the fighting. It was almost unreal at what he was looking at; dead bodies, blood, the sound of gunfire… Something in his mind snapped him back to reality.

He took off heading to the garage. He sprinted, dodging stray bullets, bodies and explosions. Just as his sights set on the garage he found a horrible sight. It was up in flames along with a lot of the security force. Some of the poor staff got caught up in the crossfire.

Whispers filled his ears. "Help me…. Please..."

A hand stretched out, the woman's eyes begged.

Why was he doing this, why were his feet carrying him this way. Why….

His hands met the collar of her now stained white button up. With all his might he dragged her off the field.

He looked to his left then his right. Nowhere seemed safe. These people were killing without discretion. Through the gunfire and the shouting, he could hear another sound. It was not a whisper, but a shout.

A man in a chef hat called to him. "Hey, Over here!"

The young man quickly changed directions, pulling the woman to the chef. He bursted into the room, setting the woman down. He panted. It was probably not good to be out of shape, especially in this situation. After catching his breath he looked around the staffing area. There were at least twenty people inside, many of the employees were huddled under tables and tucked behind as many walls as possible.

No, bullets seemed to have penetrated the interior which was a good thing, but there were a lot injured and some still laid on the grass just outside of safety.

"Son, what the hell is happening out there?" He asked. The others looked at him, hopeful for an answer.

Neil could only stare, mouth agape. "I...I really don't know a-a man shot me and it might have something to do with my dad-" Neil was cut short as a flurry of bullets shattered the glass. Many screamed in fear.

"Everyone head further back inside!" The chief said.

The all got up, rushing into the kitchen area. They sat inside, all of them praying as the gunfight still ensued outside.

"I-I gotta do something… There are people still out there we have to help them-"

The cook grabbed the boys shoulders and shouted."Son your gonna get yourself killed, stay out of the line of fire!"

Neil gritted his teeth, torn between helping and staying. Each shout each cry for help rang in his ear clear as day, but he knew the cook was right. So he waited, eyes shut, breath bated. Sounds were all that remained. Horrible sounds. He got so lost in them that he didn't notice when there was silence.

He opened his eyes, looking around.

"Is it over?" Neil asked.

The chef shook his head. "Don't know, but it's best to stay here… No need getting shot."

So they waited, hearts lightly thumping… Except it wasn't his heart… It was something else. There was a thump, yes, but it was rhythmic like footsteps. A force closed in, a growl shook the very core of every one in that room.

"...You feel that?" Neil asked.

Like a grenade, the wall in front of them exploded, sending debris into the crowd. Time slowed. He saw it clear as day. The fragmented piece of granite that flew directly at him, striking his head. Blood seeped down his head.

Senses dulled. He could faintly hear the screams and cries of the crowd behind him. His vision was blurred, but he could make out the towering force standing over him. The boy try to scramble into the crowd, but was stopped as a strong hand grabbed his throat. The beast lifted Neil eye level. Eyes again met an empty blackness, but he could see glowing red pupils, displaying untamed rage.

The demon like figure growled, applying pressure. Neil gasped for air. He banged on the figures arm. His fist felt like it was colliding with a brick. The beast looked at Neils' arm. Intrigued he grabbed it, stopping neils struggle.

grunting. He plucked the watch off the boy's hand and dropped him. Neil gasped for air, too tired to run.

"Ahh, Ikari…" The woman whined. "You didn't kill my toy did you?"

The beast grunted. "Ito…" He held up the watch. "Found… It." He said.

"Great, but- ah you are still alive!" She said. "Even better!" She looked Ikari "Be a dear and carry him."

Ikara nodded, walking over to the boy. He lifted his foot and brought it down, knocking the boy out. The last thing he saw was the destruction of his home…

* * *

Neil awoke to the hum of a jet engine. "Wha- W-where…" He yanked, finding his arms bound by chains to a steel chair. He looked around and saw none other than Ito, playing with her knife.

"Ah Good… You're awake." She stalked over to him. "I have-" She sat in his lap. "So much planned for us…" Her hands fiddled with the knife, gently pointing the tip of it. A small chuckle escaped her lips. "You know what I love about knives?" she asked. "They intimacy they bring…" She pressed her body against his. The boy did everything to try to move away, but it only proved to make his arms ache.

Ito laughed. "Now now, no escaping…" She said, hovering the knife to neils eyes. "You'll only end up losing pieces…"

There was a pause. The two's eyes met. "Where is the stone?" She asked.

Neil looked at her, confused. He shook his head. "Wha- What stone?"

"I don't like liars…" Ito warned. Her voice was serious and oozed a murderous intent. "The watch had a small red stone in it. I just want to know where that red stone… Went."

"Wha- It should still be in the watch- I didn't take it-" The knife in Ito's hand plunged into neils leg. It took a brief second before he registered the pain. He screamed louder than he ever thought he could. This time the demoness laughed. "Ah I love that sound!" She cheered.

She scooted further up his lap, bodies pressed. "I think I'll take this eye next…"

Just as things could ge messy, a soldier opened the door, coughing to get the attention of ito who only stared at Neil. "What?" She asked.

"Osore wants a word with you." He said.

Ito sighed, getting off the boys lap. "Always ruining my fun." She turned back to Neil. "And so you don't forget me-" She gripped her blade and plunged it in Neil's thigh again, making him cry out. She howled in laughter, walking off. "Such sweet music! We are going to be great friends Neil I can feel it!"

The plane's door shut tight, leaving Neil alone and in. He cried, screaming to himself. All his problems, all his strife were nothing compared to this. He missed home, he missed his father, mother, and Douglas.

Neil sniffled, his head lowered in defeat. This was all beginning to be too much for him. He just wanted it to be over, wanted the pain to end, and wanted the fear to end. He hated being weak, he hated being looked down on. As he sobbed he heard a small yip behind him.

He lifted his head slowly. The yip sounded again.

"Wha- Who's there?" He asked, trying to look behind him. There was the soft patter of paws. It was then Neil could see the fox that sat in front of him. Its fur was snow white and its face was black. Its eyes were a piercing yellow. Neil couldn't explain it, but the animal's presence calmed him and the pain he felt vanished. He could think clearly again. The tears that stained his eyes stopped flowing.

"What the… A fox…" He muttered. The fox shook its fur, barking. It kept shaking, looking at Neil who looked back perplexed.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked. The fox's answer? More shaking…

Neil groaned, frustrated with the animal. To make matters worse, he could hear the patter of footsteps closing in. The old feeling of fear began to creep back up.

"Gotta get free-" He jerked side to side. "Gotta-" He gasped, looking at the fox, finally getting what it was saying. Neil began to shake with all his might, his muscle beginning to get sore. Soon the sweet sound of clattering chains filled the empty room.

"Yes!" Neil cheered.

The fox tugged on the boys pants, leading him into a crawlspace. Neil hopped in, just as the doors opened.

"What the- He's escaped!" The guard shouted. "Send out an alert!"

Neil and his new friend hurried down the crawl space. He was unsure of where he was going, but anywhere was better than that room. The fox led him down another level, then another until they arrived at the cargo hold. Neil hopped down, grunting in pain.

He looked at the fox who trotted away from him and behind some crates. He came back with a rather large backpack in his mouth, the weathered words reading parachute. Neil gave the fox a crazy look. "You're kidding…" Neil said. The fox dropped it at the boy's feet. "I don't even know how to skydive!" He shouted.

The fox trotted over to some stacked crates, hopping on each one until he got to a big red button. His nose nudged it and the room filled with a red strobe lite and a loud buzzing noise. The large cargo door slowly slid open along with the air. Neil quickly put the pack on his back, inching closer and closer to the edge.

"This is crazy…" He muttered.

The metal door dented with a loud crack, then again until the door flew off the hinges and out of the plane like a piece of paper. Ikara stood, roaring in rage. Neil looked at him and the thousand foot drop. Ikara charged at the duo.

Neil quickly picked up the fox and jumped, his screams drowning out as the wind whipped past his ears. His body spun as he tried to correct himself. Slowly he was able to gain control of his free falling.

He patted his body frantically. " _Where is it?"_ He thought. _"Where the hell is- Ha!"_ He yanked the cord with all his might, deploying the chute. His falling slowed, but the ground was still coming faster than he liked. He looked up and found his chute had a sizable hole in it.

He hugged the fox and braced for impact. He tore through the branches, each breaking with a distinct snap. Some cut, poked, and bruised his skin. The fall was suddenly halted as the parachute snagged the remaining branches.

One eye peeked open to see the situation, then another. He dangled a few good feet off the ground. He undid the straps, letting out a small yelp as he fell to the ground. His body was beginning to feel the pain again. He noted the deep cuts and the stab wound in his leg. The fox stood, shaking his fur.

Neil looked up, seeing the plane disappear into the night sky. Despite the situation he laughed. He escaped his captors and was able to reclaim what belonged to him.

"Okay, now what do we do…."

"We go north-" The fox pointed with its snout. "There should be a city that way."

"Yeah that's a good-" Neil paused, looking at the fox…. "Did you just…. Did you just talk?"

"Yes…" The fox said, its voice sounding feminine. "We need to hurry before we lose day-" She turned to Neil who collapsed with a hard thud. "Light… Terrible time to pass out…" She said.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this far. Sorry for this chapter being a little long. I wanted it to be perfect and got a little carried away. Next chapter will be up soon so keep an eye out. Reviews are always nice so if you have something to say please don't hesitate.**


	4. Chapter 4- New Student

Chun-Li awoke to the sound of light knocks on her door. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Come in." She said.

Cammy swung the door open. "I think we've just cursed ourselves." She said.

The officer gave her friend a sardonic smile. "I beg your pardon?"

Cammy beckoned her partner with two fingers, signally for her two follow. Chun-Li stood herself out of bed and followed. She led her to the living room. The TV was broadcasting the remains of the Hunter estate. They watched as the reporter described the situation; over two hundred injured and so far fifty confirmed deaths. The estate was in ruins. However, the owners of the estate were alive and well.

"Your C.O called in, asked if you were up to it," Cammy said.

Chun-Li mulled over the proposition. "What are you thinking partner?"

Cammy smiled. "Well if you're in I'm in."

"Then let's head down there."

* * *

Neil groaned, eyes fluttering. "Ow, my body." It was then he realized he wasn't in think jungles anymore, but was in a small room, lit by candles. It was warm and the futon he laid on was incredibly soft.

"Ah, you're awake." She said. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been stabbed…"

She gave a husky laugh "That's fair." The fox stood. "Can you walk alright?"

Neil shrugged. "Let's see…" He carefully tried to stand out of the futon. His legs didn't hurt, but they felt incredibly numb. Despite this, he could put weight on them. "Y-yeah I think I'm good… Just gotta be careful, ya know?" He looked around the room again. "So where are we?"

"A man named Gen helped me…" Sif said. "Nursed your wounds and let you sleep here."

"Well, that's nice of him," Neil said. "But I have some more pertinent questions. The first one starting with those guys who attacked my family and me."

The fox sighed. "The men with guns… I have no idea… But the ones in masked I do. You see there are four beings- demons to be exact. They come in the form of masks, tempting those with impure hearts to put them on."

"So these people put them on and what?" Neil asked.

"The wearers are promised power, but it is, in fact, a ruse. They are instead possessed."

"What about you? Where did you come from and why help me?" He asked.

The fox seemed to sigh. "Neil, I have been hiding from these things for thousands of years. We are the guardians of the gems so to speak. We keep them safe… However, we are significantly weaker these days. We remedied this by asking for the aid of warriors across the globe to aid us in this fight. We would lend them our power… However-"

"I'm not a fighter…" Neil answered.

"Precisely."

"Can't you find someone else?"

The fox shook her head. "No, when you put on the watch we became bound." She chuckled. "To be honest I wasn't intending you at all."

"Well, who'd you have in mind?" He asked.

"A woman in London. Has great power and knows how to use it." Sif said. "But I still think there's hope…"

Neil's ears perked. He looked at the fox, eyes asking for more information and the fox looked back, giving him a lazy-eyed look, and she gave a sly grin which looked a bit strange. "You have no fighting experience, scare easy, kind of weak."

"Cutting a bit deep dude."

The fox laughed. "But despite this I see potential. Someone who has the capacity to face their fear and with me… We can stop the demons."

The thought of being a part of something did intrigue him. He hobbled over to a small window which overlooked a cramped part of China.

"What can you do?" Neil asked.

"I… Am your instinct, I am your intuition," Sif answered. "Every animal has it… The will to live, to survive no matter what the cost." The fox rose from its resting place, joining Neil at the window. "You have a stake in this… Your family; You're worried about them and I know you pieced all of this together."

Neil remained quiet that fear starting to creep back up. "You know they are out for blood; Ito is a testament to that. If you go back to your family now-"

"I would be putting them in danger..."

"Sadly, yes."

Neil looked at the fox, conviction in his eyes. "Where do we start?" Sif looked back.

"That's the spirit…" She hopped off the windows ledged and walked to the door. "Come, let us meet the owner."

* * *

Cammy and Chun-Li arrived at the Estate, Stepping under the police tape. Numerous officers combed the crime scene, others questioned victims. EMT's aiding those who were injured.

'Bullet holes, fresh blood, bodies' Cammy said to herself. She looked at her partner. "Quite a mess we have here."

"Yeah-" She called over one of the investigators. "What do you have so far?" She asked.

The detective shrugged. "Not much… Weapons and explosives are unmarked-"

"What about the people who attacked this place?" Cammy asked.

"Still getting identification for them." He said. "However some of the employees here stated they saw men in robes wearing demonic masks."

The duo looked at him, confused. "What did they come for?" Cammy asked.

"The civilians said, they took the estate owners son, Neilia Hunter." He answered. "Maybe holding him for a ransom of some kind… The security detail here said they locked him in the panic room… Guess they broke through."

"That still doesn't make sense," Chun-Li said. "Why launched this big of an attack for one kid? Usually, in these kinds of situation, the assailants would wait until he was alone."

Cammy looked at the detective. "Send out a search party, they couldn't possibly have gotten far."

* * *

Neil didn't think of himself as easily intimidated. He has dealt with some of the most ruthless men in the business, but this was more in an allegorical sense. The man who sat across from him, the man who poured tea, the man that called himself Gen oozed a reserved aura, an aura that was holding something back.

"I am Glad you are okay," Gen answered. His voice was flat, emotionless which made Neil even wearier. They were in a crowded restaurant so he took comfort in the fact that if this old man attacked him, someone would stop him or at least record his murder… For evidence of course.

Neil nodded, giving a wry smile. "Yes, I-Huh can't thank you enough."

Gen gently pushed the teacup towards Neil who gently took it in his hands. The smell was heavenly and the warm porcelain felt good in his hand. He took a sip. His eyes lit up. He couldn't explain the taste in detail but it was incredible. The warm liquid felt as if it was healing as it slid down his throat.

He sighed, relaxing a bit. "If I may ask how did I get here?"

"A young woman…" Gen answered. "Said it was urgent that I help you."

"No offense sir, but why so quick to help someone you've never met?"

His weathered face cracked a smile. "I owed this girl a favor…" He set his tea bag on the table. "Now I'm fully aware of your situation. They will stop at nothing to get what they want even if that means ending you."

Despite Gens cryptic speaking, Neil knew what he was talking about. He looked at him. "Unless I get some help." Neil's eyes locked with the former assassin who leaned back in his chair.

"What are you implying?" He asked.

"Train me… I am no good on my own. If they find me again I'm good as dead unless I know how to defend myself."

"How do you know I can help you?" Gen asked.

Neil shrugged. "You look like the kind of guy if I'm being honest."

Gens white eyes bore into Neil's soul. The boy, however, did not budge. The old man raised a brow.

"You know what I'm about to teach you can kill right?" Gen asked. "And how I'm going to teach will push you in every way possible... You will either quit, succeed or die..." Neil gulped but agreed nonetheless. He had to do this, there was no other way... If he wanted to save the ones he loved, he would have to learn how to fight and win... At any cost…

Neil nodded. "I can handle it."

Gen rose from his chair. "When your wounds heal we will begin." He began to walk away but stopped. He looked back at the boy. "You also need to earn your keep around here… You will be helping me around here."

"Okay, Ah!" He turned towards Gen. "Where am I exactly?"

"China." He answered.

With that the old man left, leaving Neil with one recurring thought. "What the hell did he get himself into?"


	5. Chapter 5-Another interrogation

Two months later...

'The lights swaying…' Anderson thought. It was about all he could think about. He had been cooped up in the interrogation room so long anything seemed entertaining, even for him. He shifted in his cold steel chair, swirling the cup of black coffee that they had given him. He looked at the two way mirror, curtain someone was staring back.

The door opened. None other than cammy walked through, file in hand. She wore a two piece suit that hugged her body. The shirt was buttoned to the collar, a yellow tie, tied around her neck. What anderson noted was the lack of pants. He spared a glance, but quickly looked up.

Cammy noticed this. She was used to it. She just felt a lot more free which was hard to explain to others. Anderson seemed to notice he was caught saying. "Sorry."

Cammy waved her hand dismissively "It's fine." She looked up, opening the file. "At eleven O'clock PM the Hunter estate was attacked." Cammy stated. "Can you tell me what you and your men were doing at the time?"

Anderson sipped his coffee, his poker face showing slight signs of irritation. "As I said the last eighty nine times I was here, Lockdown; Making sure all personnel are accounted for and no one leaves or enters the premises unless said otherwise by the homeowner."

"Well why all the heavy security?" Cammy asked.

"Why does anyone hire private security?" Anderson shot bskulking ack. "They want protection."

"Protection from what?"

"You'd have to ask Jonah that."

"Okay, why don't we humor this question." Cammy said. She leaned back in her chair. "What do you think Jonah wants to be protected from?"

Anderson shrugged. His brow furrowed "It could be a number of things Miss. White. The way the world is. It is to an extent understandable why he would want protection."

"To an extent?" Cammy questioned. "Sounds to me someone doesn't fully believe what their employer sold."

Anderson shook his head. "I don't trust many politicians, but jonah had a family and money so we did our job.0 With all do respect Miss white how long are we going to do this song and dance? I told you everything I know."

"Yes… Yes, you have, but we are just a tad bit fuzzy on one thing. This… Demon you were talking about."

Anderson stiffened, something cammy caught eye of. She wasn't sure if it was fear or frustration that andersons face showed, but one thing was clear: He was uncomfortable with the topic. Despite this he pushed forward.

"What do you want to know?" Anderson asked.

"You said, you guys fought, you lost." Cammy said. "I would like a bit more detail."

"Fine… I was alone while the rest of my security force neutralized the threat. I was on my way to check on Neil's mother and father."

* * *

12:50 Am… The day of the Attack.

Anderson ran through the halls, gun raised. The gunshots were beginning to fade in the background as he climbed higher and higher up the estate.

He slowed, when he saw two men, guard in front of the elevator to Jonah's office. Anderson stuck to the shadows, against the wall gun raised. The guard turned towards him. Before he could get a word out. He shot the second with rapid succession. Both fell with loud thuds, alerting the other two who were messing with the elevator.

"What the-Hey" One of them called. Anderson fired, hitting him in the head. The second fire. It felt like a small cannon ball struck anderson in the chest. Anderson fell, but was able to fire his weapon, luckily hitting the assailant and fatally wounding him.

Anderson checked his vest. A 9mm bullet laid lodged inside his vest. He quickly plucked it out and made his way to the elevator door. There was some type of device on the control pad.

'Looks like they were trying to hack it.' Anderson thought. He ripped the machine of the panel. He pushed the call button. "Hello, Mr. Hunter are you there?"

There was a pause of static before Jonah's voice came on. "Yes."

"Is your wife there?"

"Yes. Where is my son?" Jonah asked.

* * *

Present day...

"I told them that their son was shot. Mrs. Hunter begged me to look after him." Anderson said.

"So I went to the panic room."

"What did you find?" Cammy asked.

Anderson sighed. "He wasn't there. Someone got in. I went to look for him and that's when I ran into him."

* * *

1:00 Am… The day of the Attack.

Anderson looked through the floor, frantically, trying to find Neil. He shouted his name over and over until his voice began to give.

A cold, haunting laugh bellowed through the halls. Anderson turned, to see a man, calmly walking towards him. Like the others he wore a black robe and a blue demon mask. Anderson felt an immense pressure fall upon him. Fear was trying to take hold, but the soldier fought back.

He unloaded his entire magazine at the demon. The bullets stopped as if they hit a wall and fell in front of the demon.

Anderson looked at hims, shocked, yelling: "Who are you?"

The demon chuckled. "Can't recognize an old friend when you see one?" He asked. "I go by Osore these days." He lazily pointed at Anderson's vest. "Out of ammo I see…"

"Where is Neil?!" Anderson shouted..

"Oh, Neil? He's fine… Well maybe not completely fine. Ito was always one to play with her food I doubt he'll come without a scratch."

Anderson growled and charged the demon with a flurry of punches. Much to the soldiers dismay, Osore counter all of the, his feet never leaving where he stood.

Osor countered with a palm to the chest, sending Anderson to the ground, coughing. The beast stepped forward. Anderson scrambled to his feet.

This time he went for a tackle, shooting for Osores waist. The demon didn't budge. He brought a powerful elbow down on Anderson back.

"Really, such barbaric tactics?" He sent a debilitating punch to the mans gut. "I expected more Anderson-" Osore, grabbed the soldier by the neck, lifting him clean off the ground. "...You were so much better than this!" He shouted, slamming Anderson in the ground, splintering the fine wood below and leaving the soldier in a small crater.

The demon huffed. "Pathetic…" He began to walk away. "Don't worry about the boy. We'll take good care of him."

* * *

Present Day...

"So you knew whoever this Osore person was?" Cammy asked.

Anderson shook his head. "More like he knew me… I can't recall anyone in my past with that sort of strength or ability."

Cammy nodded, happy that she was able to get somewhere. She stood, gathering her things. "Thank you, someone will be here to guide you out." With that, cammy left. She entered into the other side of the interrogation room were here partner stood.

"You get all that?" Cammy asked.

Chun-Li nodded. "Yeah, whoever these guys are they shouldn't be taken lightly…"

Cammy, looked at Anderson through the two way glass. "Let's hope the boy is alright."

* * *

Neil's face was contorted in pain. His body wobbled, struggling to maintain balance. He cried. "This fucking sucks!"

"Keep your legs straight!" Gen commanded, whipping his core with a thin branch.

Sif sat across from the two enjoying the shade, while Gen made Neil do a perfect handstand in the burning sun.

* * *

 **Hey again guys. Another chapter down! Thanks for reading yet again. Leave a comment if you are in to those sort of things and have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6-On to the next one

Neil limped through the restaurant's halls. "Ow, Ow, Ow…" He got back to his room and collapsed on his futon.

Sif sat next to him. "Rough day I take it?"

"Six hours of being on my feet, serving food, taking back food because it wasn't cooked right, having to say it's fine when someone's three-year-old son spills piping hot soup on me..." Neil summarized. "Rough is putting it lightly."

"Welcome to the working world, Neil. This is what almost everyone in the world deals with."

"Yeah, but how do people deal with it? It's crazy!"

Sif laughed. "They deal with it because they have no other choice. Think about, not everyone can afford college, those who can still need to eat. So, they work, trying to make a living, no one thanks them… Trust me if they could up and do something else, they would."

Neil laid in his bed looking at the ceiling. He never looked at it that way. The people who worked for him, his father. They never got a thank you, or a sorry, or worse an explanation as to why friends were shot at that fateful day. Neil felt that pang of guilt that had been lingering in his chest.

There was a soft knock at the door. Neil turned to see Gen standing, hands behind his back.

"Oh hey, Master-"

"Come with me." Gen said, already walking down the hall.

Neil gave Sif a worried look before rushing after him. "Master Gen, Wait up!" He caught up to him, keeping in pace. "Did I do something?" Neil asked.

"No… I merely need to check something." Gen said.

Gen led them to the restaurant which was empty. The lights were off, the only thing giving the restaurant was the natural light from outside. Neil sighed, giving a nervous chuckle. "Phew, for a second I thought you were mad at me. I can open up if-"

"It's not about that." Gen said. "Guard…"

Neil raised a brow. "I'm sorry?"

"I said," The elders hands uncoiled from behind him. "Guard… Now"

Neil stepped back, worried. "Whoa, Gen…" He said, dropping all formalities. "What are you doing?"

"You have till the count of three…" Gen stepped forward making Neil take another step back. "One."

"Gen… The hell are you doing man? please-"

"two." He stepped forward.

"God damnit I'm warning you!"

"Three!"

Gen launched forward and it was as if timed slow. The streams of light that cut through the darkened interior brought everything into agonizing detail. Neil could see the small specs of dust dance in the air ever so gently but were suddenly pushed away as Gen approached him. The old man's hand cocked back, ready to deliver a devastating blow. As it came forward Neil's hand came up, pushing gens out of the way.

The strike was fast, and Gens next attack was faster. The old men sent Neil over the table with a heavy front kick and followed with a debilitating palm strike. Neil blocked the latter stumbling back.

"Gen enough, what is it that you want?"

"In life a fight can last minutes, maybe even hours. It can also last seconds." He said, stalking over to the young man. "The former because you fight with everything you have and the latter because you are afraid, because you do not come at your target with the intent to end the fight."

Neil's guard loosened, his eyes blinked as sweat poured from his brow, his muscled tensed and seized. Oh yes it was clear to Gen, plain as day.

"Which are you Neil?" He asked. "Will you fight with everything you have," Neil flew back into the pillar as gen kicked him. "Or will you -" Gen was interrupted as the young man's fist collided with his face. The old man stumbled back. He looked at the boy; Eyes focused, blinking minimum, sweat still there, but he could feel the conviction, the fighting spirit within. Gen smiled.

"Which are you?" He asked.

"Let me show you." He beckoned Gen with a finger. "C'mon…"

Gen shot forward and so did Neil, both closing the space between them. Knees, elbows, fists the two threw everything they had at each other.

While Neil fought while Gen simply studied. The boy was fast, faster than when they first started and stronger as well. His balance was good, punches hard, but he could still see that small kindle of fear in his eyes.

Gen countered the final blow, twisting the boy's wrist, sending him flipping and hitting the ground with a hard thud. With the boy's wrist locked Gen nodded. "Good, good." He let Neil go.

The boy shot up. His fist was clenched, his brows furrowed in anger. Gen simply glanced, a smile threatening to show. "Do you want to continue?"

"Why?" Neil asked.

Gen looked away, thinking. "You need to leave."

"... What?" Neil asked. "What- Did I do something?" His fist unclenched his face etched in fear and confusion. "Master Gen… If this is about training-"

"It's not about how you train, but who you are training with…" Gen said. "I planned on teaching you more, but… I had a dream."

Neil raised a brow. "A dream?"

"Yes… It showed me that my teaching should end here… Right now." He said.

"But…I-I don't understand…"

"Neil, how do you become a good artist?" Gen asked.

"Huh, years of practice and studying-"

"Studying what?" Gen asked.

"Studying other artist. Learning from there technique." Neil answered.

"Yes, studying and learning from others." He said. "You have many teachers ahead of you and I feel the completion of your training lies within them."

Neil didn't argue, but his face still showed trepidation, and hesitation. "Master are you sure?" Neil asked. "I mean this decision is based all on a dream you had."

"You should learn that your instincts are more accurate than what you give them credit for."

Gen walked up to Neil, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you to think I'm punishing you."

"No, master its fine I get it. It's just abrupt is all." He said. "I've been here six months."

"Sixth months spent training." Gen corrected. "Not a feeble accomplishment." He said, making the boy smile. "The things you face will be difficult, life threatening. Are you ready for that?"

* * *

Location, Unknown

The room was quiet, the employees stood, breaths baited as a silent battle waged between two, to what a mere human would call horrifying beings. A figure sat, looking down at his two visitors who stood, almost amused.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"..."

"You don't trust me." The man stated.

"You expect me to after one meeting? I need assurance."

"And I assure you we can benefit each other."

"... You assist me in attaining assets and in exchange I give you surveillance?"

"In where it is needed, yes." The figure stepped forward. "Do we have a deal, Seth?"

The gray humanoid glared, eyes piercing through the shadows. "Yes, Osore, we do." Seth looked at behind him. "Juri, is my best. She will lead surveillance. Report to her what you need, and she will report to me."

Osore nodded. "Much appreciated." the specter turned his back but stopped at the call of his name.

"I am putting a lot of trust into you." Seth said. "Do not make me regret this." His voice gave an obvious warning. It was enough to send shivers down the spines of even the most hardened warriors, but it only earned a chuckle from Osore. The specter faced Seth and gave a small bow only muttering. "And vice versa." earning a small growl from Seth.

"Come along Ito." Osore said, making for the door. "We have a great deal of work to do."

"You really aren't going to trust them, aren't you?" Juri said, stepping from the shadows and beside Seth.

The Humanoid scoffed, resting his chin on his fist. "Of course not. That is why I assigned you to this. If they even look at you wrong, you are to erase them any way you see fit." Seth looked at her. "Understood?" Seth watched as the woman's eyes filled with glee. This was a big risk, but a necessary one.

"I hear you loud and clear." She said, licking her lips. "Can't wait to see how they taste."

* * *

The moon stood proud over china. Neil looked over the city below. The cool night breeze brushed over his skin. He closed his eyes, letting it wash over him like a wave. Sif joined him, sitting next to him on top the roof.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked. "All of the lights and smells."

"Yeah…"

"Somethings on your mind." Sif stated.

Neil shifted. "Just thinking about these past few months. The world… Has no idea I'm still alive or even where I am. do they care?" He asked.

"That a problem for you?" The wolf asked, earning a shrug.

"In all honesty, no it doesn't." He answered. "Well sometimes… At night I think about what my mom and dad went through 'losing me'." Neil shook his head. "Couldn't have been easy… But they're safe for now and that's all that matters."

"Indeed." Sif said. "I don't mean to rush, but I might have a fix on the next stone." Sif said. "We need to move tonight. If Osore and his goons get to it first, then we will have a whole new problem on are hands." With that, Sif trotted off.

"Uh- alright." Neil said, catching up to the fox. "Where is it?"

"Japan, unsure specifically, but I can pinpoint it once we get there."

"Anything else you might want to tell me?" Neil asked.

"Anymore time talking is time wasted. I found us a pilot who can fly us there." She said.

Neil opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. He couldn't understand why his companion was moving so urgently. They had been in china for half a year and she had no reservations. Maybe it was because he wanted him ready to face the dangers ahead, or maybe it was something else. He didn't want to overthink it, so he did what every human does when lost.

He went with his gut, praying it didn't betray him.

 **Hello all! Finally finished another chapter! I have been stuck for a while, but I powered through and hopefully I can bring you more content soon.**

 **Be safe and see you soon!**


End file.
